Perfection
by SmallvilleChick
Summary: This is the sequel to the fanfic Anything for the Birthday Girl. I suggest that if you haven’t already, to read Anything for the Birthday Girl first, cuz this picks right up where I left off in the previous story.What happens after that *night* (Lex/Lan
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Lana, Perfect Life (yeah right!)  
  
Summary: This is the sequel to the fanfic Anything for the Birthday Girl. I suggest that if you haven't already, to read Anything for the Birthday Girl first, cuz this picks right up where I left off in the previous story. :-) (Lex/Lana)  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this fanfic are from "Smallville" so they are owned by the WB, not me.  
  
E-mail: jUsSaLiTtLeGiRl@yahoo.com  
  
Ch1 Another day was arriving in Smallville, Kansas. The sun was rising, and brightening the entertainment room in the Luthor Mansion at the same time. Lana slowly opened her eyes, and looked up. She smiled. 'it wasn't a dream afterall' she thought to herself. She bent up, and gave Lex a quick kiss. Lex opened his eyes to find out that he wasn't dreaming either.  
  
"What a great substitute for an alarm clock," he playfully joked, "good morning to you too," and he returned the kiss.  
  
Lana giggled. "Thanks for the best birthday ever. You know how to choose the best presents." She leaned in for another kiss, which turned into another make-out session. Lana finally forced them apart. She looked at the clock.  
  
"S***! Nell's going to be home soon, and I have to get to school."  
  
Lex started to laugh as Lana tried to dress herself as fast as she could.  
  
"And I know you have things to get to also, Mr. Luthor," Lana said, putting on and buttoning his shirt for him.  
  
Lex walked her to the front door.  
  
"Bye Lex," Lana said, leaning in for one more 'quick' kiss. She went and whispered into his ear, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Lex responded, as he watched Lana run as fast as she could out the door.  
  
Lana stopped, and turned around.  
  
"Forget something?" Lex asked her.  
  
"Yeah." She kissed him one more time. "Bye Lex. Thanks for..everything." And then she quickly ran home.  
  
TBC.(soon!) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok, I have NO idea if Whitney was supposed to go to Kansas State, but, let's just pretend that he's just a lucky non-senior who receives a full scholarship AND a placement in the school. (just P-R-E-T-E-N-D!) So, in the story, (I no, I'm messing it all up, but I need this story to end up Lex/Lana!) Whitney will have to leave to go play football soon. (its kinda unexpected, just like when he decides to join the marines, which is how I got the idea anyways. and PLUS, I needed a way to get rid of Whitney) ALRIGHT, enuf with my babbling, and onto the story..  
  
Ch2.  
  
'oh my gosh! Was that supposed to happen? Did I really say that I loved him? Let alone, he said he loved me back?'  
  
Lana's head was full of thoughts, as she walked over to Whitney's locker.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Whitney looked up and hugged his girlfriend "Hey Lana! I'm so sorry that I missed your birthday. So, how was it?"  
  
Lana grinned, remembering the night before. "Well, not counting the fact that you weren't there, I had a great time. How 'bout you? I'm dying to hear about yesterday's tryouts."  
  
Whitney paused, and gave her a huge smile. "I got the scholarship!!"  
  
Lana smiled, "Oh my god! That's great!!" She went over and gave him a big hug with a huge grin on her face. He kissed her.  
  
"I know! But, Lana, we seriously need to talk about this."  
  
Lana's face expression changed into a serious one. "Why? What's the problem?"  
  
"Come," Whitney said, grabbing her hand. He led her outside to the football field, and they took a seat in the bleachers.  
  
"What's wrong Whitney?" she asked, again.  
  
"Lana, I really want to take this scholarship. I mean, this is a great opportunity for me! But, they also asked me to attend their school. I really want to, but..." he looked over into her eyes, "Lana, what about us?"  
  
Lana looked down. She hadn't really thought about this before.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, we're not going to be able to see each other that much.."  
  
"That's what I was thinking. I'm going to have to go to Kansas State at the end of this week. I don't know why, but I always get this feeling that one of us is going to meet someone else." He looked up at her again. Tears of guilt started to form behind her eyes. 'I already have' she thought.  
  
Lana said quietly, "So, is that it? We're breaking up?" 'don't cry, don't cry' she thought.  
  
"I don't know. This isn't new for me." He didn't know what to do. Lana was his first love. "We'll still be friends..really really good friends."  
  
Lana turned to her side, and started to cry on him. They just sat there. When Lana was almost done, Whitney spoke up, "Let's go." And they walked back into school.  
  
*******  
  
Lana was heading to her next class, when Chloe caught up with her.  
  
"Hey! You're not looking to good today.." Chloe already found out about her and Whitney, but she tried to pretend that she hadn't.  
  
"Hey Chole. Yeah. I'm just having a really bad day."  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
Lana looked down at her feet, "No, not really. Whitney and I just broke up. Word usually goes around fast. I'm surprised that you haven't heard about it."  
  
"Ooh. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Chloe offered.  
  
"No, it's alright. I'll be fine. I just need some time alone."  
  
"Oh. Well then, I guess that's my cue," and Chloe left.  
  
*****  
  
It was lunch period, and Clark was waiting for his two best friends. He saw them walk over.  
  
"Hey guys. Ready for another day of lunch?" Clark asked sarcastically.  
  
Pete put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "Wait a minute there buddy." Clark turned around.  
  
Chloe spoke up, "Haven't you heard? Lana and Mr. Jock Strap broke up this morning." Clark's jaw dropped.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
Pete joined in, "Well, Chole talked to her in the hallway this morning, and she said that she wasn't looking to good. But, this is your chance, Clark! Miss Lana Lang is finally single." Clark couldn't help but to smile. He looked for Lana in the cafeteria, and spotted her. She wasn't looking good at all.  
  
"I'll talk to her later. She doesn't look that happy."  
  
"Talk about it. Whitney was her first real 'love', give her some time first." Chloe stated.  
  
Then the trio walked over to the lunch line, for yet another day of lunch. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3  
  
Lana walked up the stairs, into her room, and shut the door. She really needed some time alone. She picked up one of her stuffed animals, and laid down on her bed.  
  
Lana looked at her stuffed animal, "Why am I so sad? Shouldn't I be happy? Afterall, I can be with Lex.."  
  
Lana turned to see a picture of her and Whitney lying on her side table. Then she looked over at a Happy Birthday card from one of her friends.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What have I done? What if Whitney finds out about Lex? No. He won't. But.I love Lex. Or, at least.I think I do. Ahh."  
  
Thoughts and questions started to fill her mind, and she was starting to get a headache. Then, she heard the doorbell ring. Lana ran down the stairs, and reached for the door.  
  
"Hey, Lana!" It was Clark, greeting her with that grin of his.  
  
"Hey yourself. So, what's up?" Lana was so happy that she washed her face when she got home, otherwise, it would've been too obvious.  
  
"Well, I heard that you and Whitney.broke up today. How are ya feeling?"  
  
Lana couldn't help but to smile, and force out a tiny giggle.  
  
"You're about the hundredth person to say that to me today. I'm fine. It's just going to be hard to get over, that's all. I'm even surprised that I got through school today."  
  
"Yeah, I am too. Umm..Lana," Clark managed to get out, remembering last night, "I'm really sorry that I couldn't make it to your party last night. I tried to give you your present, but you weren't home. I'm really sorry."  
  
Suddenly remembering this too, Lana spoke back, "I really wanted you to be there, Clark. It was already bad enough that Whitney couldn't come," Lana looked up at his face, ".But, I'm sure you have an explanation, and I understand. It's all right. I forgive you." Suddenly a smile appeared across Clark's face.  
  
"Wow, you just made everything much easier."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind things to be more that way. Just please, don't make a promise you can't keep. I'd like that."  
  
Clark's expression changed. "Sure, I'll try not to." Lana smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, I uh, have to go help Chloe with some research. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye Lana." Clark walked down the driveway, past the mailbox, and he was gone in an instant.  
  
When Lana was about to shut the door, a man started to walk up to the front door.  
  
"Delivery for Lana Lang?" He was holding a huge assortment of big, beautiful, flowers, with one sunflower sticking up on the very top.  
  
"I'm her," Lana said, while signing her name. She took the flowers, and brought them up to her room. She put them down on her table, and picked up a card from the flowers.  
  
'I never gave you your birthday present. Love, Your army man'  
  
Lana smiled to herself, when she spotted something else hidden in the flowers. She reached her hand in, and took it out. It was a copy of "Heaven." Further in the arrangement was a picture of a brown and white horse. In the back it read,  
  
'She's yours, now'  
  
Lana's eyes widened. "Oh my god!"  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Well??? What do you think?? If you have any suggestions, comments, questions, corrections, whatever, please either review, or e-mail me at jUsSaLiTtLeGiRl@yahoo.com. Thanks!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4  
  
A/N: Ok, I admit, I am a HUGE Michael Rosenbaum (Lex) fan. So huge, that I went online, and looked up a trailer for his movie "Sorority Boys." I found it, and it required me to download Quicktime 6 first, so I did, and it took about an hour. THEN, when Quicktime 6 was done, I went to watch the trailer, which took about another 15 minutes to fully load. THEN, I finally got to see the trailer, and let me tell you, IT IS SOOO FUNNY!!! I know, I know, why would I download the trailer if the movie is already out on DVD?? It's cuz it's a school night, and I have to wait ALL the way until Friday (in 2 days!) to rent it! Also, I watched "Tempest" on the WB last night, and it was the first time I ever saw it, but I already knew what was going to happen cuz I read the episode's transcript two days before. (I'm SUCH a Smallville freak! LOL) So, when I finished watching Smallville, I went to bed, and I SWEAR that I fell asleep smiling!! LOL, Smallville can cheer me up anytime. And one more thing until I'm done.THE NEXT SEASON OF SMALLVILLE IS SHOWING IN ONE MORE WEEK!!!!! Yay! Ok, on with the story. :-D  
  
Lana's day was turned all upside down. She even started crying tears of joy. Everyone in Smallville knew that riding was her favorite thing. It was the only thing that made her feel..free. She HAD to see Lex. So, Lana literally ran out the front door, (ignoring Nell) hopped into the driver's seat of her red truck, and drove in the direction of the Luthor Mansion.  
  
*Ding, Dong * Hearing this, Lex looked up from the pile of papers lying on his desk. 'it can't be Clark' he thought, 'he always walks in without notice.' So, he got off his chair, and started to walk towards the front door. He reached for the handle, and turned it to see..LANA.  
  
RIGHT AWAY, Lana leaped towards Lex, and gave him a big hug. It was like how a little child ran to her mother after a day of school. Lana was beaming sooo hard.  
  
"Wow, I'm glad you're excited to see me Lana." Lana looked at him for a second, and kissed Lex passionately. When they broke apart,  
  
"Woah."  
  
"Thank you so much, Lex." She kissed him again. Lex smiled, realizing what this could have been about.  
  
"I guess you got the birthday gift I sent you." Lana looked up into his eyes. He locked his strong arms around her.  
  
"Thanks, Lex. You've definitely made my day. It was going so bad until I got your gift."  
  
"Wait a minute. What happened?" Lex asked, seriously. Lana returned the same face.  
  
"Whitney got accepted into Kansas State," Lana said quietly. She looked up at him. "and,"  
  
"And?" Lex repeated for her. Lana looked down.  
  
"We..broke up."  
  
Lex was quiet for a second.  
  
"This wasn't because of me, was it?"  
  
"NO, No! Let's just say..that he was just a little insecure about us not being to be able to see each other every day"  
  
Lex was confused. Lana spoke up again.  
  
"But, I'm okay now. At least I know what I want." She said, her hand gently touching his face. Lex grinned down at her.  
  
"So, what's her name?"  
  
"What?" Lex asked.  
  
She blinked for a second, turned her head, and reopened her eyes, which connected with his.  
  
"My horse?"  
  
"Ooh. Well, she doesn't have one yet," he said, bringing his head down closer to hers.  
  
Lana giggled. "How about..Heaven?"  
  
Lex brought his head back. "It's perfect." And he kissed her again.  
  
"Let's go visit her."  
  
Lana's eyes danced.  
  
"But, don't you have work?"  
  
"Lana, don't worry. I've had enough of LuthorCorp crap for one day."  
  
Lana smiled, took his hand in hers, leaned on his arm, and they walked down the road towards the stables.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Well? What'd ya think? PLEASE review, or e-mail me at jUsSaLiTtLeGiRl@yahoo.com. (Thanks to those who already have! It makes me wanna write faster! *hint hint*. I'll try to post up frequently, and whenever I can, cuz I sure know what it feels like to wait for the next chapter of a story. :-) 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to Li, my beta reader! I don't know where this story would be without u!

Freedom. It's all Lana could feel whenever she went horse back riding. She loved the way the cool breeze blew past her face, as her hair was captured in the tightness of the rubber band. What made it even more exciting was that Lex was sitting right behind her. She closed her eyes, and let Lex control everything. Her body felt warm whenever her back touched the soft fabric of his shirt. As the wind stopped, she took one last breath, and opened her eyes. Looking up, Lana smiled to see his face. Lex jumped off Heaven with practiced ease, and took her hand as she got off as well. The feeling of their hands locked together made Lana's heart skip a beat.

"I'm guessing you've done this before, Lex." He smiled and leaned down lower to get to her height.

"I've done _everything_." The tone of his voice sent chills down her spine.

"Heh." Was all she got out. Everything? She couldn't wait to find out what _that _meant.

Lana led her new horse into the stables, and closed the gate. She started to brush the thick, brown, and beautiful hair of the creature with repetitive strokes. Lex was leaning against the wall admiring her.

"This place holds many memories, doesn't it, Lana?" Lana looked up, and grinned.

"Yes, it does," she said, watching Lex walk over to the glass display filled with Lana's awards. He was lost in the collection of pictures, ribbons, and trophies, as he always had been whenever he came down to the stables. Secretly, he knew, that the display was the only thing he looked forward to whenever he went there. After about a few minutes, Lex suddenly remembered where he was and snapped back into reality. He couldn't wipe the smile he had on his face. He looked around, and, 

"Lana?" She wasn't anywhere in sight. Lex turned to his side, as the exit door came into view. He ran towards it, and looked out.

"Lana?" He turned his head towards the mansion, and started to run towards it. Lana was 16; she couldn't get lost. It was the finding her that was the hard part. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The front door opened as the owner of the mansion walked inside. Walking down dozens of hallways, he suddenly spotted the door to his indoor pool. A grin broke on his face. '_The stable **does** hold many memories,' _he thought to himself, remembering Lana's story of their "first encounter." He opened the door to see a small figure sitting down with her legs dangling in the water near the end of the pool. Feeling something by his feet, Lex looked down to see a denim jacket. As he looked forwards, he saw a red tee shirt, and further along the way, a pair of denim jeans, socks, and boots. Then, Lex looked at Lana again to see that she was….only in a bra and panties. He walked over to her, picking up each and every piece of clothing that was scattered on the floor.

Lana's head was bent down. She was staring at the tiny circular ripples that formed whenever her legs moved. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. She didn't look behind her though; she had already memorized the presence of his body.

"Not so neat and tidy now aren't we?" Lex said, dropping the clothes that Lana had left scattered on the floor in a pile next to her. 

"You're soft on your feet, Lana." Lex added sarcastically. Lana grinned.

"What would be the fun in that?" she replied. Lana had still managed not to look behind her. She wasn't shy about her "almost nakedness" around him. It's not like he hadn't seen her in her undergarments before. Speaking of fun…

Lana grabbed Lex's arm and tried to throw him in the pool, but Lex grabbed her's in return. A scream came out from Lana as they both landed in the cold water. Lex's head appeared above the surface and he started breathing heavily for air. Lana found herself doing the same exact thing. Lana started to laugh and Lex couldn't help but do the same. They then swam closer towards each other, until they locked limbs in an embrace. Their bodies floated towards the ladder, until Lana's back lightly hit it. Lex looked deeply into her eyes. There was definitely something about this girl. Lana's eyes made the connection that shot fireworks, made waterfalls flow, lit up the fire. Whatever it was, Lex was lost once again. He slowly took his hand and wiped her lips dry. Lana licked his finger as he was doing so. They're bodies, heads, and lips gradually started to move closer, and they closed their eyes as their lips touched. The taste of passion, love, and…chlorine filled their tongues. The silence was so pure it rang. Breaking apart, and going back again; it was amazing how Lex and Lana could still remember to **float** at the same time. Lana started to caress Lex's smooth head, and surprisingly, she pushed his head down into the water. Lana quickly ran up the ladder, picked up her clothes, and ran towards the doorway. Lex swam up to the surface, and watched her run towards the door. She stopped, with her hand on the handle. 

"Sorry Lex! I have to open the Talon! I can't be late, or my boss will get angry!" She giggled, and then went through the door, leaving Lex soaking wet, in the pool, (in which he was still wearing his good clothes) and totally confused. Lex laughed though. 

"What a girl. **I am** her boss."

TBC..


	6. Chapter 6

"I need a tall white chocolate _mocha ASAP. Or, rather, **right now** would be appreciated," Chloe 'requested'.

Lana smiled as she watched her friend have another one of those non-ordinary 'Chloe moments.' Taking a tall cup, Lana filled it with the order, walked over to the counter, and placed it right in front of Chloe. Chloe _immediately_ grabbed the cup, closed her eyes, inhaled the smell, and took a sip. 

"Thanks Lana," Chloe said in satisfaction, a relaxed smile on her face.

"No problem, it's my job. May I ask why you're looking so…" she glanced at Chloe rummaging through her backpack, "stressed out? Are you okay?" 

Chloe stopped looking for her purple pen, and looked up quizzically. _'Of course nothing's wrong with me. I have a Torch deadline today, I love…**like** Clark, Pete's been ignoring me all week, this damn thong which I'd like to call a butt floss-it hurting my ass, I can't find my pen, and now Lana's asking me if I'm _**fine**_.' _

"I'm okay. It's just another one of those…" Chloe's waved her hand about, trying to come up with a something. "..days."

Lana nodded. "Right. I understand." As she started towards the back room, Chloe rolled her eyes at Lana's dejected face and sighed. 

"Actually, Lana. I need someone to talk to." Lana quickly pivoted around, with a smile on her face and ready to offer an ear. 

"Well, I'm here."

"No duh. That statement was meant for you." 

"Well, talk away. We all know that you like doing that." 

"Haha. So what's up? I'm sorry I've been so busy lately it's just that I haven't spent that much time socializing to things that _don't_ carry a hardrive." Lana smiled. _That's Chloe._

"Uh, not _that_much." Lex was _not_ that much? Lana silently giggled. What was she thinking?

"Come on. The great Lana Lang hasn't had anything exciting happen in her life lately? Are you sure? You weren't by any chance in great danger this week, and rescued by Clark, were you?"

"Nope. I wasn't involved in any Smallville wall of weird events. Otherwise, you would've known already." Lana easily sidestepped Chloe's questions.

Chloe smiled sweetly."Don't mess with me Lana. I know you've got something going on." 

Lana looked puzzled. _'I've got Lex going on.?'_ Lana thought. 'Let's get it on, Lex. haha' She tried to keep a straight face. 

"Um.."

"I'm a reporter. I know these things. Unless…there's a perfectly good explanation for why the muffins are arranged in an "L", why my coffee came with a lot of extra whipped cream, which, for me, isn't a bad thing, and why your hair is wet…in the middle of the day, something's up. You don't take showers after school, do you?"

"Um.." _It's a good thing that "Lana" started with an 'L' too._

"And you're repeatedly saying 'um'. Not a good sign of honesty."

"I haven't repeatedly said 'um', I only said it twice. I think that I need to say it _three_ times before it becomes repetitive."

"Ah, well. You've got me there. But, really, Lana. What _is _up?" Chloe asked, taking another sip of her coffee.

"I found something." Or, _someone_, Lana thought. Chloe's interest piqued up even more. 

"Really? What is it?" Lana looked up to see Clark walk into the Talon.

"Well, let's just say, that…it might be right under your nose, and you don't even know it. Keep that in mind, Chloe. I have to go. Shift's over." Lana untied her apron, grabbed her purse, and went out through the exit. Chloe was still confused, but she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Chloe." 

Chloe glanced at Lana getting in her car, and then at…**Clark.**

"…Hey," she responded.


End file.
